


Jealousy Looks Good on You (And So Do I)

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: Travis' Angels [2]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Loud Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Doug is absolutely not jealous.Honestly.He just doesn't want Kirill to get his heart broken when Travis decides to move on to someone else.It's not that he wishes he was the one making Kirill look like he's been thoroughly fucked...





	Jealousy Looks Good on You (And So Do I)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again~!
> 
> I'm back with another smutty office sex story for your enjoyment~!
> 
> Also!  
> I have made most of my DD works into series! Mostly for my own benefit, so I can keep timelines straight, but also for others who may only want to read my loving couple Doug/Kirill or Val/Derick instead of my one offs, or vice versa, that may portray them in a different way. 
> 
> Travis' Angels should be complete after this installment, unless I get a sudden urge for more desperate!Kirill and filthy!Doug, but the other two series will still be updated semi-regularly like they have been! 
> 
> Without further delay, please enjoy this completely self-indulgent office smut! 💕

Pretending he didn't know what happened during the 20-45 minutes a day, once a week- give or take- that Kirill vanished into Travis' office was not an option. Doug isn't stupid, and Travis is making it  _ extremely _ hard to pretend he is. Kirill as well. What does he expect people to think when he comes out of that office looking like he was just fucked within an inch of his life? Hair an absolute mess, neck and face red from Travis’ facial hair, clothes wrinkled and rumpled; there's only one thing they can be doing in there, and Doug is pissed about it. 

 

He shouldn't be. It makes no sense for him to be jealous over the fact that Kirill picked Travis. It's obvious he isn't being forced; nobody gets that excited about being called into the boss' office when they're being forced to suck him off. Kirill's eyes almost seem to sparkle and he nearly trips over his own feet every time.

 

Doug has to constantly remind himself that Kirill is a grown ass adult- he can make poor life choices if he wants to. Sure, he's enjoying it now, but Travis will get bored eventually, like he always does, or find someone else willing to suck him off, and he'll drop Kirill in a heartbeat. Kirill will be devastated. Doug needs to put a stop to this- for Kirill's sake. Not because of his own personal feelings, of course. Strictly because he cares about the well being of his partner.

 

Fuck, who is he kidding. He's putting a stop to this because he's jealous as  _ hell _ . How dare Kirill drop to his knees for Travis! After all the hours he's spent mooning after Doug, subtly teasing the older man, now he’s Travis’ exclusive cocksleeve? 

 

Doug begs to differ.

 

Because Doug knows he has a leg up on Travis. While Kirill might enjoy being used like a toy, he has a crush on Doug. And Doug Billingham is willing to use whatever means he has to to put an end to this ridiculous farce.

 

\--

 

It doesn't take much planning, really. He'd slip a few extra folders of work onto Kirill's desk and place a small flier for a new café on Kay's desk. When she sees it, Doug knows she'll try to talk everyone into going out for lunch together, and a crisp fifty in Deana's pocket will assure _all_ the ladies leave. Kirill, always dedicated to his work, will reluctantly stay behind to finish the work he hadn't realized had pulled up so far. 

 

The only hitch is getting Travis out of his office, but Doug can find a way around that. Travis steps out for lunch at 11:30 every day and comes back just after 12:30, so Doug has plenty of time. 

 

On Monday morning, Doug executes his plan, and everything goes perfect; with one minor hitch. Travis goes to the café as well. Doug frowns he watches the group leave, irritation clear in the pinched lines of his eyebrows. With Travis going as well, there's no guarantee that everyone will be gone for a full hour, nor that Travis won't be back until after 12:30.

 

“You could have gone too.” Kirill says, eyes never leaving the documents in front of him. “I'm fine with staying here alone.”

 

“No.” Doug clears his throat and reclines in his seat. He'll just have to make it work. “I'd rather stay here with you.”

 

Kirill's cheeks pink as turns to stare at Doug, eyes wide.

 

“You- wh- what?” Kirill sputters. Doug grins, legs falling apart easily to showcase the bulge in his jeans. He's not firming up yet, but he knows it won't take long. Kirill's eyes drop to the zipper, his lower lip tucked between his teeth.

 

“Are you and Travis dating?” Doug asks, blunt as ever. And Kirill's eyes are wide as they his once more.

 

“No! Of course not, I just-” he catches himself quickly, jaw snapping shut. Doug sits up, rolling his chair closer.

 

“You just… like to suck him off? Feel his hands in your hair while you choke on his dick?” Doug gravels, eyes dark. Kirill shudders, hands fisting around the armrests of his chair as he clenches his eyes tightly. 

 

“You could have come to me.” Doug murmurs, their knees brushing now. “I would have given you what you need.” His right hand is cupping Kirill's neck, sliding around the base of his skull to run through the silky lilac strands. “I could do whatever you need me to, Kirill.” His left hand is slowly sliding from Kirill's knee up, up along the inseam of Kirill's pants- “That's what partners do, right?” Doug breathes, lips inches away from Kirill's spit-slick, bitten-red lips, and Kirill breaks.

 

Kirill whines loudly, arms coming up to wrap around Doug's shoulders as he pulls him into a rough and messy kiss. Doug's right hand tightens in the soft strands, keeping Kirill right where he wants him as he dominates the kiss. Kirill is groaning, arching into the contact, clenching his fists in Doug's shirt and Doug can't wait any longer.

 

He pulls away and stands up, quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt as Kirill dives forward, fingers fumbling with the belt buckle and then the button and zipper. Doug drops his shirt to the floor in favor of fisting his hands in Kirill's hair as the younger man shoves Doug's boxers and pants to mid-thigh. Kirill doesn't waste time with teasing; he's been teasing them both for months already, this is the climax. Doug is only half hard, but Kirill whimpers when he realizes his fingers are centimeters shy of closing around the base. 

 

He flicks his tongue out to lick around the crown and dip the tip of his tongue into the slit, causing Doug to hiss and tighten his grip. Doug is tired of waiting if the hands tugging him forward are any indication so Kirill flattens his tongue and opens wide. With his mouth stretched wide over the spongy flesh, Kirill looks up at Doug and waits. Doug is quick to pick up on what the younger man wants and groans.

 

“You want me to fuck your mouth?” He asks, just to make sure. Kirill whines, giving a small nod. Doug flicks his tongue over his lips and shoves Kirill further down his length, slowly, watching his still hardening cock spread Kirill's lips wider. “Pinch me if you need me to stop.” He gravels as he guides Kirill's head back to the tip.

 

Doug keeps the pace slow at first, figuring out how far Kirill can go without choking and allowing the younger man time to adjust to a new cock, but Doug is not always a patient man. When watery blue eyes meet his, Doug thrusts his hips forward as he yanks Kirill's head forward to meet his thrust. He can feel his cock hitting the back of Kirill's throat, the seizing of the younger man's throat as he chokes in surprise, fists clenching Doug's thighs. Doug can't help the groans that spill out of his mouth as he fucks into the tight, wet heat of Kirill's mouth, watching the tears streaking down Kirill's bright red cheeks. When Kirill's bright blue eyes, full of unshed tears and lust meet his own, Doug gets it- he understands why Travis keeps coming back for  _ this _ . 

 

“Yes, fuck-” Doug growls, head dropping backwards in ecstasy, “take it. Take it like the little bitch you are,  _ fuck _ .”

 

Kirill's groaning on Doug's cock, one hand working himself over his jeans as he keeps one hand firmly in place on Doug's thigh and Doug is close- he's going to blow any minute. He yanks Kirill off roughly, panting heavily, and steps back. Kirill whines and reaches out for the older man, dazed and confused. Doug bends down to give Kirill a quick, filthy kiss while tugging his pants up once more before standing up straight again and tugging Kirill after him.

 

“Doug, what-?” Kirill starts, still foggy with lust. Doug doesn't answer but his smile grows as he throws open the door to Travis’ office and tugs Kirill in behind him. He kicks the door shut behind him as he spins Kirill around and kisses him again, large, calloused hands going straight down the back of Kirill's pants to grope and spread Kirill's cheeks. Kirill pants and moans into the kisses, his hands gripping Doug's shoulders hard enough to bruise as Doug thrusts their clothed erections together. 

 

Kirill didn't even know they'd been slowly moving backwards until he bumps the edge of Travis’ desk and Doug is pulling away from the kiss to swipe a hand over Travis desk, sending papers and pens flying before helping Kirill lie back against the wood. And while Kirill is nervous about fucking on his boss’ desk with someone other than his boss, he can't deny that he is  _ loving _ this side of Doug. 

 

“I want to fuck you. Right here- across Travis’ desk.” Doug murmurs directly into Kirill's ear as he quickly undoes the buttons on Kirill's white shirt. The younger man nods excitedly, top teeth catching his bottom lip to contain his overexcited voice.

 

Doug sinks his teeth into Kirill's collar bone and Kirill wails, back arching off the wood as he tangles his fingers in Doug's hair.

 

“That's more like it.” Doug pants, fingers nimbly undoing the button and zipper of Kirill's pants before tugging them completely off. Kirill lets his knees fall open on either side of Doug's hips body ready and more than willing. A groan forces it's way out of Doug's lips when he realizes that Kirill is wearing a plug. He drops one hand down to squeeze the base of his cock, trying to stave off his orgasm, while the other hand goes straight to the base of the plug. Now that Kirill's not trying to hold back his heavy breathing or high pitched noises, the keening whine that leaves him echoes in Travis’ office. 

 

“You were all ready for him, weren't you? Slick and open, warm and wanting.” Doug rumbles, middle finger pressing and rubbing the silicone in broad circles inside Kirill. Kirill is arching and groaning, fingers tugging at Doug's soft brown hair. “You were hoping he'd call you in today, weren't you? Tell me.” Doug jams the plug in and up, and he knows it nails Kirill's prostate when the shaft in front of him bobs, a blurt of precum spattering on Kirill's abdomen as he cries out in pleasure.

 

“Yes! Yes, I wanted it!” Kirill cries, toes curling as his knees squeeze against Doug's hips, bracketing him in. “I wanted him to mess me up- to use me and f-fill me up! God, Doug, you promised- you said you'd do it!” Kirill pants, voice high and whiny. Kirill is desperate now, rocking his hips in time with Doug's jerky presses against the plug, and Doug would be lying if he thought he could hold off any longer.

 

With careful fingers, he pulls the small plug out with a pop, right hand rubbing soothing circles on Kirill's side as he sucks bruises and nips along the column of Kirill's neck. He gently untangles Kirill's fingers from his hair and presses them to the desk above Kirill's head before gripping Kirill's thighs tightly. He waits until Kirill's eyes open, wet blue eyes finding his dark brown eyes curiously.

 

“Please, Doug?” he whispers. Doug presses into Kirill easily as he presses Kirill's thighs towards his chest and leans down to kiss Kirill messily. Kirill is panting too heavily to return the kiss, his fingers gripping the edge of the desk tightly as they simply breathes into each other's mouths. Doug stays still, giving Kirill a moment to adjust, before standing up again and slowly dragging his length back put before slamming back into the tight, slick heat.

 

There's nothing slow or careful about it as Doug drives into Kirill's eager body, slick noises and the smacking of their hips nearly drowned out by the volume of Kirill's pleasured cries. Doug isn't going to last long, but he wants to make this the best Kirill has ever had. He drops one of Kirill's legs so he can wrap a hand around Kirill's cock, striping it in time with his thrusts, and Kirill's head tips back, groans bubbling forth.

 

“Doug! Doug I'm gonna! I have to-!”

 

“Do it, baby. Come for me Kirill- wanna see it-” and that's all Kirill needs. His body is arching, toes curling as he comes all up his front. Doug groans at the feeling of Kirill's walls rhythmic clenching as he continues thrusting. The sound of a door closing has Doug grinning as he thrusts once more before hissing, face tucked into Kirill's neck as he fills Kirill up. They lay in silence, simply trying to catch their breath before Kirill flops an arm over his eyes and sighs.

 

“ _ God… _ ” he groans. Doug kisses Kirill's neck softly before pulling away, cocky smile firmly in place.

 

“Just Doug is fine.” He says. Kirill barks out a laugh.

 

“You did _not_ just make that joke. You're so cheesy!” 

 

Doug's smile softens as he leans down to capture Kirill's lips again, this one unhurried and full of an emotion Doug is unwilling to think about at the moment. When he pulls away, Kirill's eyes flutter open to meet Doug's gaze.

 

“Don't come to Travis anymore.” He whispers against Kirill's lips. Kirill is quiet for a moment, hands slowly trailing through Doug's hair. He gives a shy smile, completely contradictory to his behavior just moments earlier and nods.

 

“Okay.”

 

\--

 

When Kirill opens the office door a few minutes later, fully dressed, a shirt lands on his head.

 

“Stop fucking in the office!” Deana shouts. “I'm tired of listening to your disgusting sex noises while I'm trying to finish up reports!”

 

Kirill holds the fabric tighter against his face, wondering if he'll suffocate to death before his face sets the shirt on fire. Doug laughs as he opens the door further and steps around Kirill. He pries the forest green material out of the other's hands and begins putting his shirt back on. 

 

“Sorry, Deana. That was the last time.” He promises. She frowns from her desk.

 

“Sounds like bullshit to me, but _okay_.” She rolls her eyes before leaning back over her keyboard and typing again.

 

Doug guides Kirill, who is still covering his cherry red face, out to the bullpit and back to his desk.

 

“Everyone else still at lunch?” Doug asks. Deana grunts and Kirill peeks through his fingers to find that it really is only Deana here.

 

“I bought you an extra twenty minutes by leaving early with Travis.  _ You owe me _ .” 

 

“Actually,” Doug starts, feet propped on his desk as he reclines in his chair, “that was you repaying me from all those times I covered for you and-” Deana's hand hits the desk, open palmed, and she turns a fierce glare on Doug. The man smiles, hands up in a placating gesture. “So let's just call it even then?”

 

“You're such an asshole.” She says, lacking the venom she previously held. Doug continues relaxing in his chair as Kirill's face gradually returns to its natural color. Something that Deana said hits him like a brick and he turns in his chair, face pale.

 

“Wait, you came back with Travis?”

 

Deana's grin is purely wicked. She continues typing on her computer as she shrugs. “I did. He came in ahead of me but rushed right back out. I guess he got an eye full of something he shouldn't have.”

 

Kirill thinks he might spontaneously combust from embarrassment as Deana cackles. Doug looks completely unbothered by the idea that their boss probably walked in on them having sex in  _ his _ office-

 

“YOU PLANNED THIS!” Kirill shouts as he slaps his hands down on the desk and shoves himself up from his seat. Doug meets his scowling face with a smile.

 

"You're pretty slow some times, you know that?"


End file.
